A tale of witches and fairies
by Tombon95
Summary: It's a story that takes place after the events of the seventh season. The facts do not contradict the original series, but the characters are not good or evil, the witches display affection and the fairies show that even they have some flaws. I'm not going to spoiler the plot, so if you wanna know it, read the story and figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE "Time to go home"

In a limbo, out of time and out of space the Trix were trapped in their shape shifting form, desperate to find a way out. Once again they had been defeated by the Winx Club. They were so close to having it all but then the fairy animals had to spoil everything and banish them to restore the balance of Nature. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were staring at each other in despair. They were so frustrated. After ten years of fighting the Winx Club they were once again losers, stuck in a dimension that seemed to leave no chances of escaping. But they always had each other. That's the thing with the Trix. Their sisterly bonding was so strong, more that even they could possibly admit. They had fought for the same guys multiple times, for Darkar and for Valtor, they had even separated themselves after Icy put Tritannus above Darcy and Stormy, but in the end they always found a way to stick together. And even after so many defeats they were not willing to give up. They had to break free. The limbo was seemingly empty. There was absolute nothingness, just like Obsydion. That was when Icy came up with an idea. She started to think about the reason why they were trapped in that place. They did not respect nature, by merging their identities with those of their wicked animals. In this way they were no longer Icy, Darcy and Stormy, they were new identities and as such they were unable to summon their Whisperian crystals, since they responded only to Icy, Darcy and Stormy and not to their magic animals. "Frostbite I order you to leave my body, I want you to break free and to return to your original form", screamed Icy in despair. Stormy and Darcy were staring at Icy in shock and disbelief. Icy's body started to levitate and the Ice witch seemed to be in a state of trance. She could no longer hear Darcy and Stormy. That's when Darcy and Stormy actually started to worry about the fate of the elder sister. Icy's body started to tremble, and the witch was letting out screams of agony just like when she was possessed by Bella Donna. Darcy and Stormy could do nothing but watch the frithening scene. The screams were intensifying, there was ice and snow all around the Ice witch and her body was no longer recognizable. But at the pinnacle of her last scream of agony, Frostbite left Icy's body fall to the floor unconscious and seriously wounded. She had brushes all over her body and she seemed to have just suffered an epileptic crisis. Darcy and Stormy looked at each other and thought the worst, the Trix could have just lost their leader. But then Icy's eyes opened wide. As soon as the sisters realized that she was alive the two of them hugged her tightly. Icy was so shocked at their reaction, just as Darcy and Stormy were. They did not think they were actually able to feel something so strong for an other human being. They just stared at each other in shock. And that's when the impossible happened. A tear dropped from Icy's eyes, and instantly it froze. Darcy and Stormy could not believe it. But before either of them could say something, Icy regained her composure and quickly said "alright, don't get used to it% and above all, don't you dare comment upon this. This remains between us, if you don't wish to become ice statues". Darcy and Stormy burst into laughter, and Darcy jokingly said "ok, our sis is still the same sassy bitch we've always known". To her surprise, Icy could not help smiling at the sight of her two sisters. There was nothing but silence and mutual affection for each other between the three of them. But then Darcy, the most perceptive out of the Trix, quickly realized that what Icy did now they had to to it. They had to separate their identities from those of their animals. Terror came into Darcy's eyes. Icy quickly noticed her expression and stated "you got that right sis, you have to do what I just did. And so have you Stormy. And it's going to be excruciatingly painful, trust me, just like when we were possessed by our ancestresses. But I'm sure you have the guts do do it right, or do you want me to be the only one to be brave enough to reverse our bond with the magic animals?". Stormy watched Icy and Frost Byte (who seemed pretty shocked too after what happened) and coldly said "OK sis, challenge accepted". "3,2,1, go". Darcy and Stormy's voices echoed while saying "Kemmy, Occula, you are now free to leave our bodies and be yourselves again". Then the agony restarted. Icy watched the scene terrified. She had to summon an ice shield to protect herself from the lightning bolts and the dark rays that Stormy and Darcy emanated while separating themselves from Kemmy and Occula. But after half an hour of pain the process was complete. Icy, Darcy and Stormy were again the Trix and Frostbite, Kemmy and Occula were separate identities from them. But nothing would ever be the same again. Each of the sisters had multiple scars that were to remain until they were alive. Even Icy's magical ice could not heal them. But that was the price to pay for their freedom. And besides the three of them were still hot chicks. Then Stormy thundered "ok, so we've gone through this awful experience to be ourselves again and regain our ability to summon the Whisperian Crystal's, but exactly, why are they so important to us, Icy?". The Ice Queen smirked and stated "don't you get it? The Whisperian Crystals have the power to transport us to our home planet, Whisperia, no matter where we are trapped, because Whisperia is where we come from, and ultimately, where we belong". Darcy then asked "so, you're saying that by using them we could finally leave this prison and go back home?", tears running on her face. "Yes sis, after all this time and after all we've been through I believe that's abut time we go back home". Stormy immediately screamed "Vacuum" and her magenta Crystal appeared. A second later Icy and Darcy did the same and the three crystals were levitating in front of them, connected to each other. Then the trio of witches and their 3 animals disappeared with a booming sound.


	2. Chapter 2

"childhood memories"

The trio of witches materialized themselves in Whisperia, their home planet. Besides them there were Frostbite, Kemmy and Occula. The Trix were thinking the same exact thing while staring at their scars "Our adventure with the animals is over". Each of the sisters approached her animal and waved her goodbye at it. The animals were just eager to leave them, after being forced to fuse themselves with the witches. Frostbite and Kemmy left the the Trix while running on their paws and Occula happily flew off letting out screams of freedom and relief. Darcy muttered "you know sis, I think I'm gonna miss them after all". Stormy snorted "listen up Darcy, let's stop all the shmaltz, I think we've already felt too many good emotions as for today". Darcy blushed and said nothing in return. The breeze of Whisperia was caressing the three girls. The witches' eyes were wet. It had been 10 years since they had seen home. The memories of their childhood were running in their minds. They were all thinking of their dead parents.

Flashback:

Icy was 8 years, Darcy 6 years old and Stormy barely 5 years old when their parents were killed by a spell gone wrong. They were a wizard and a witch. Both of them were powerful and light hearted, their names were Kim and Amber. The latter shared a heritage with the three ancestress. She had recurrent dreams during which the three ancestresses appeared and tried to corrupt her mind in order to force her to do their bidding. Of course the goal was always the same, that is to say, conquering the magic dimension. But all Amber wanted was to be happy with her family. So she tried, with the help of her husband to break her bond with the ancestress. That was a very ancient spell, whose goal required extreme mastery of magic. It was meant to break a psychic bond that was making her life unbearable. It was a sort of extreme occlumancy, but the spell had to win over the ancestral witches in order to make them lose the grasp over Amber's mind. When Amber and Kim tried to cast the spell the ancestresses were obviously aware of that because it was taking place in their minds too. And they did all that was in their power to stop it. So Kim's love for Amber, Amber's desperate search for freedom, and the ancestresses' desire to maintain control over Amber clushed together in the latter's mind. That was the most terrifying thing Icy, Darcy and Stormy had ever seen. Their mother's eyes were possessed by the souls of the ancestresses and she was laughing in an evil, crazy way. But in an extreme act of Will, for a second, she managed to be herself and said "I love you girls" to the little Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Then the light left Amber'eyes. Kim screamed in agony. The ancestresses won. The spell had failed. Of course the ancestral witches did not mean to kill Amber since they wanted to use her as their puppet, but the tension in Amber's mind between opposite forces was so great that in the end she could not make it through. Amber's mind was torn apart. He was in continuous pain. The sorrow for the loss of Amber was just unbearable and what was even worse was that the spell allowed the ancestresses to invade his mind. As a result Kim was persecuted by the visions of Belladonna, Lysliss and Tharma playing with the soul of Amber, images that the ancestresses enjoyed producing just for the sake of driving him crazy. He continuously begged Icy, Darcy and Stormy to kill him to end his misery. One day the three young witches decided to do it. They were barely able to control their powers but they could no longer stand the idea of their father suffering so much. So Darcy sweetly used her darkness to make him fall asleep and lose what was left of his conscience. Then Icy froze him solid. And a 5 years old Stormy summoned all the energy she had to hit the frozen father with a lightning blast that shuttered the ice, and the father, into pieces. That was the defining moment of each of the sisters' life. Darcy's mind darkened, Icy's heart started to freeze and Stormy's anger grew day by day. They had no idea who the ancestresses were. They had no clue they were the reason of their parents' death. They only swore to themselves that they would become powerful witches that everyone would respect, that they would have a bright future, and that everyone else had to suffer as much as they did, because it was just not fair that everyone but them could experience joy while they had such a huge void in their hearts. And that's how Icy, Darcy and Stormy became the Trix. For 6 years they took care of each other and they managed to survive in Whisperia. When Icy turned 14, she and their sisters applied for Cloud Tower. Darcy and Stormy were below the age to apply but Griffin let them in due to their lack of a family and their great magical skills. At Cloud Tower they found a book about the story of the ancestresses up until the destruction of Domino, Bloom's home planet. There was no mention of their heritage (and of their mother). But the pictures of the ancestresses when young beared a striking resemblance to Icy, Darcy and Stormy and the nature of their powers was just the same of Icy, Darcy and Stormy's magic. That's what lead the Trix to believe, correctly, that they were their heirs and that they had to pick up what the ancestresses were unable to achieve, that is to say the control over the magic dimension. The rest is history.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three "the unbreakable vow":

The power of those memories was so strong that none of them had the strength to say a word. They were all deeply shaken. They felt the contrast between their parents' love, their sisterly bonding and the horrible things that had happened to them and the havoc they had caused in the past 10 years. Whisperia was so far away from everything that the people who saw them did not even understand who they actually were and no one could imagine that they had become some of the most feared enemies of the Magic dimension. After two hours of walking they finally arrived home. It was just as they remembered it, empty and void. Just a lot dustier than before. They were all overwhelmed by the emotions. That was the place where they had spent their childhood, the only place where they had actually been happy. But that was also the place where they saw both their parents die. Darcy was the first to speak her mind, asking "Sisters, do you think our parents would be proud of us?". Those words were like blades cutting Icy and Stormy's minds. The weather witch quickly defended herself by stating "hey sis, let's not forget what we've been through. We have been forced to kill our parents, I was 5 years old when I had to shadder my father's body into pieces. I believe we have just tried to get even with the world. The pain we have experienced must be proportional to our glory. We are the heirs of the Ancestral Witches, we are among the most powerful witches of our generation. We have only tried to get what's rightfully ours. If we have tried to kill someone it was just because they tried to stand in our way. And besides, I do not feel guilty for anything I have done because I do not give a shit about poor Bloom or any of the Winx. Bloom might have thought to have lost her parents, but they are still alive. And even if they were dead, she holds the greatest power in the Universe, the dragon flame, she has a friend, a bonded Pixie and a loving boyfriend. I mean seriously, do the Winx know what real pain is?". Icy nodded in approval and added "Well said Stormy. I am not willing to spend the rest of my life as an average witch. I want glory and power. We have not come this far for nothing. I want to make mum and daddy proud of us. I want to make the Ancestral Witches look like amateurs compared to us, is that clear girls?". Darcy seemed skeptical. Icy noticed her attitude and asked her "what's up with you, have you lost your ambition? Are you willing to surrender?". Darcy trew a dark ray that hit Icy in her chest causing her to gasp for air. Darcy was the calmest of the sisters and she could maintain her temper better than the others but even she had a limit. She went on screaming "Don't you dare question my commitment to our mission! I am just as angry as you are. But unlike you two I am realist. It has been 10 years since we have tried to overpower the Winx and we have always failed. It's six against 3. Bloom has the power of the Dragon Flame. And it's not that the others do not know how to defend themselves. And they have their pretty boyfriends by their side. Oh and the whole magic dimension too. And basing ourselves on the past events I believe that it's better not to count on the bad guys' help unless we want to end up betrayed again. I believe it's about time to change strategy sisters." Icy and Stormy were fascinated by Darcy's display of confidence. Icy, who seemed to have gained even more respect for her younger sister after she had the courage to blast her and make things clear replied "Well Darcy, as much as I agree with you, what do you have in mind exactly?". And that's when Darcy started to laugh in her evil way. "Well sisters I think we simply have to stop fighting the Winx Club. We need to have them by our side". Stormy frowned and screamed "what the fuck, are you sure the separation from Kemmy has not affected your reasoning capability? How in the world do you think the Winx are going to help us?". "In the name of Darkness I order you to follow my orders and let go of your will and surrender to me" Darcy said, her eyes becoming dark while staring at Stormy. Stormy quickly fell under her sister's hypnotic spell. And that's when Darcy, clearly amused, ordered her to say "I want to be a goody goody fairy. I want to use my powers for good, just like the Winx that I admire so much. Oh and I want to listen to music with Musa and go shopping with Stella. She's so stylish, I don't compare to her looks even remotely, I'm so jealous". To Icy's horror the witch of the weather repeated the same exact words. Then Darcy snapped her fingers and ended the spell. Stormy was looking at her sister in utter shock. Did it really just happened? Darcy asked "now Stormy, who's the one that has lost her mind?". Icy quickly realized Darcy's idea and asked "so do you want to hypnotize the Winx to force them to do our bidding?". Darcy nodded her head. Stormy, still deeply offended by what she had to say, asked Darcy "with all due respect, are you powerful enough to control six fairies' minds for a long period of time?". And that's when Darcy responded calmly "No I'm not. Good thing is that after a fairy's mind has been controlled by darkness for a while, it starts to darken even without hypnosis, just because of the prolonged exposure to darkness. Anyways I'm gonna need all your powers sisters to cast such a powerful spell. You need to trust me and when the moment comes I need all your energy to fill my Whisperian Crystal to allow me cast the spell". Icy retorted "and how are we going to be sure that when the spell is over you are going to give us our powers back? How can we trust you?". Darcy, clearly annoyed, answered "in case you did not notice, when Tritannus tried to kill you, Stormy and I defended you risking our lives. You two are what's left of my family. As lame as it sounds, you mean the world to me. But if it' not enough, we'll cast an unbreakable vow". Icy and Stormy nodded. "In the name of Ice, Darkness and Thunder, in the name of the forces of Evil and our Ancestress, in the name of our dead parents, shall we die if we try to betray each other in our quest for power. Vacuum!". The Whisperian Crystals appeared and immediately connected to each other, the purple light emanating from them becoming stronger and stronger till it almost blinded the three witches. Then they disappeared. The Trix could feel a scolding pain on both sides of their necks. Then they realized. On each side of the witches' neck there were the first letters of the sisters' names. The spell had left its mark. It hurt as hell. Icy said "well sisters, what do you say if I put some magical ice on our marks to make the pain a little less severe?". Darcy and Stormy smiled,


	4. Chapter 4

Of course the ice could relieve the pain of the scar but the mark was meant to be permanent. The witches were now bonded by magic. One mistake could put and end to their life. But they had a goal to pursue and they had to make sure none of them could betray the others. They were exhausted. They decided to spend 2 days just hanging around in Whisperia recovering and thinking about to do next. 2 days home after 10 years was just what they needed. They hung around the places they used to go to when they were children. Whisperia was always the same. After a short walk, they arrived at the park they used to love most, 2 km away from their home. It was a wide park with altalene and other attractions for children.

I: "Sis, do you remember when we used to play witch fight for fun? I have always been the strongest, you gotta admit it".

S: "Oh please. Someone seems to have an inflated sense of self-worth here".

D: "Well sisters what do you say if we have a throwback and have a little fun?"

I: "You don't have to ask twice sis. ICICLE FURY", throwing a wave of ice little daggers at Darcy. Darcy quickly disappeared and duplicated herself. D: "TOTAL DARKNESS" and the obscurity fell over Icy and Stormy.

S: "Oh come on, you are out sister, don't you know we can sense your presence even if you blind us… you should know it after 21 years".

I: "ICE STORM", S: "LIGHTNING BOLT". Darcy fell to the ground, her dark spell broken. She was shivering and trembling because of Icy's frost storm and her hair was electrified by Stormy's spell. D: "you bitches, 2 against one is not fair!". I: "Ahaha sis don't complain, besides I like you with this haircut, you should give it a chance". Then the sisters burst into laughter. They felt like being children again. Icy hugged Darcy to make her warm while Stormy was still laughing at her sisters hair. D: "You'll pay for this sis, don't think you'll get away so easily". S: "Fine Darcy but keep the hair like this, I just love the psycho look it gives you". I: "OK sisters, enough joking. That was fun but we have to figure out what to do. Stormy, instead of laughing, make yourself useful, what do you say we should do?". S: "Well, we could create a portal to get to Alfea first of all. And then I say our sis Darcy could transform us into three Alfea freshmen so that we are allowed into the school. Then somehow we'll manage to approach the Winx I guess. Darcy do you think you can do it?". D: "Please it's going to be a walk in the park. I just don't like the thought of disguising myself as a fairy but I think overall it's a good idea." I: "Sounds like we have a plan then. What a great brain storming you just did sis, I believe you are indeed the witch of storms ;) too bad you don't use your brain so often". S:"Hey, do you want a new hair look too sis?" I: "Oh come on sis you know I love you, it's just my way to display affection… do you want me to behave like Bloom?" S: "Please not, I'd rather want you to freeze me, but don't ever talk to me like Bloom does to the Winx. Oh my friends I love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you here. Bleah. So much bullshit". The Trix laughed again. After five minutes they were heading home again. Once arrived they immediately went to bed to rest. For the first time in years they actually slept well. They were all in the same bed, Icy at the centre of it. In the morning she could have sworn to have felt both Darcy and Stormy's hands touch hers during the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trix woke up in their Whisperian home. They knew they had to put their plan into action but they were just so happy to be home after such a long time. But they had their priorities straight, that is to say taking the Winx down once and for all. They had to join Alphea. This time not to launch an attack but to sneak in as Alphea freshmen.

D: "Sisters are you aware that my hypnotic powers really work only if I have a strong connection with the person I have to make fall under my control? When I turned Riven into our puppet I managed to do that because we actually had spent a lot of moments together. This means that we will have to get to spend time with the Winx."

I: "Yes sis, I'm well aware. But the end justifies the means. Moreover we'll have to attend Alphea classes and try to behave just like the other Alphea freshmen. We cannot blow up our disguise. And we'll have to practice light magic and other fairy magic bullshit, even though our magic comes from sorrow and hatred. So it's doing to be hard."

S: "Girls, can you please kill me? Come on Darcy, just make me fall asleep and then you Icy can cut me into tiny ice pieces."

D: "Stormy please, be serious, this might be our only chance. Now get ready because I'm going to turn ourselves into Alphea fairies: power of illusions, allow us to hide our identities behind the appearance of innocent fairies so that no one can understand who we truly are".

A few minutes later the trick was done. The disguise was spot on. Now they had to teleport themselves at Alphea and enter the school. The academic year was set to start the following day. The timing was perfect. They were scared to death at the thought of having to mix with fairies but they knew they did not have much of a choice.

I,D,S: "We the Trix summon You, Dimensional portal, in order to get to Alphea, please let us in". The Dimensional portal appeared and the trio of witches was sucked into it before disappearing into nothingness.


End file.
